1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle height adjusting device and a vehicle height adjusting method for adjusting the vehicle height of a motorcycle.
2. Related Art
In recent years, devices have been proposed for raising the vehicle height while the motorcycle is running and lowering the vehicle height while the motorcycle is stopped for facilitating the process of mounting and dismounting a motorcycle.
For example, the vehicle height adjusting device described in Patent Literature 1 (JP-B-H08-22680) automatically changes the vehicle height in response to the vehicle speed of the motorcycle, automatically raises the vehicle height when the vehicle speed reaches a setting speed, and automatically lowers the vehicle height when the vehicle speed falls below a setting speed. Moreover, the vehicle height adjusting device described in Patent Literature 2 (JP-A-2014-8889) lowers the vehicle height when the estimated stopping time falls below a predetermined reference stopping time.